


Like a Real Family

by Tashi_Rinzen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Family, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Living Together, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Rimming, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Rinzen/pseuds/Tashi_Rinzen
Summary: Harry pensó que tenía todo lo que quería en la vida, criar a Teddy y ser el padre que siempre quiso ser, hasta que experimentó cómo podría ser la vida con una pareja. …Si tan sólo Draco no fuera heterosexual.





	Like a Real Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Real Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980277) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> Este es un trabajo de traducción, es decir, no lo escribí yo, la autora Queenie_Mab me dio autorización para traducirlo y publicarlo aquí, todo el crédito para ella.

Like a Real Family

Harry se ajusta las gafas de sol, se limpia unas gotas de sudor de la mejilla y se acomoda en su silla de jardín, con el sol cubriéndole la piel. Con aire ausente balancea la pequeña cuna, que se encuentra ubicada bajo un gran paraguas a la izquierda, con el pie.

Él le sonríe al bebé que está durmiendo adentro. Si se hubiera dicho a sí mismo, incluso hace dos meses, que ahora estaría en un estado de felicidad doméstica con Draco Malfoy, su hijo, Scorpius, y su ahijado, Teddy, habría pensado que se había vuelto loco.

-¡Harry, mira esto!-, Teddy grita desde unos pocos metros de distancia, donde Draco le enseña a volar su primera escoba real.

Harry observa a Teddy levantarse varios pies en el aire y subir hasta el nivel de los hombros de Draco, su cara dividiéndose en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry le da un pulgar hacia arriba, hundiéndose en la satisfacción del momento, su estómago se mueve placenteramente cuando Draco le sonríe también.

Harry lo mira mientras habla con Teddy sobre su técnica de aterrizaje. Draco usa un par de pantalones de chándal que se adhieren a su trasero de manera increíble. Al igual que Harry, él no tiene camisa, y el día de verano es perfecto con la combinación ideal de sol y una brisa cálida ocasional.

Harry traga, un nudo se forma en su garganta. ¿Cómo ha llegado a encontrarse en una posición tan difícil? Sin lugar a dudas, está medio enamorado de Draco Malfoy, y la peor parte de todo el escenario es que Draco no solo es heterosexual, sino que está de luto por la esposa que perdió en el parto hace sólo seis meses.

Han pasado años desde que Harry estuvo enamorado de otro hombre, desde que aceptó ser el tutor de Teddy a tiempo completo. Sólo ahora, ahora que se encontraba en una posición en la que podía ver las alegrías que una relación de pareja podían aportar a su vida, siente su ausencia de una manera muy real.

Todos se están quedando en la casa de Andrómeda, han estado allí durante dos meses, mientras que Andrómeda ayuda a Narcissa a superar una enfermedad. Al principio, Harry estaba en contra de la idea, diciendo que Draco y él se matarían entre sí en menos de un día, pero nunca había ganado una discusión con Andromeda y esta vez no era la excepción, y si era honesto, ahora se encontraba bastante satisfecho con el arreglo. 

Mueve la cuna de nuevo con su pie, permitiendo que el sol bañe su cuerpo en una manta de calor. Está observando distraídamente a Draco mientras este le ordena a Teddy que le dé vueltas de un lado al otro al jardín de Andrómeda entretanto su propia escoba yace tirada en el suelo.

Scorpius se despierta, sacando a Harry de su fantasía frecuente, de apartar las nalgas de Draco y adorar su agujero con su lengua. Se inclina hacia delante y levanta al bebé que se contorsiona.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?-, se pone de pie, colocando a Scorpius contra su pecho.

Scorpius parpadea dejando a la vista sus grandes ojos grises, y sus pestañas increíblemente largas, enfocándose en Harry, luego presiona un dedo regordete contra las gafas de Harry, dejando una mancha.

-Está despierto-, dice Draco, apareciendo detrás de ellos, Teddy lo sigue cargando sus escobas con la mano.

-Vamos adentro para almorzar-, dice Harry, y le pasa Scorpius a Draco. Se queda un momento atrás mientras Draco lleva a Scorpius hacia la casa. Observa cómo la bronceada espalda de Draco se flexiona mientras camina; el perfil de su cara se voltea para mirar a Scorpius en sus brazos, la forma en que se ríe con facilidad, hace que el pene de Harry se contraiga en sus pantalones cortos. Draco es un padre sexy.

~*~

Harry coloca la toalla sobre su hombro y guarda el último plato limpio en el armario. Le da a la cocina una última mirada y apaga la luz.

Sube las escaleras hacia la habitación de Teddy y Scorpius, deteniéndose cuando escucha voces.

-Pero cuando dice que saluda a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Mi mamá y papá hicieron eso? ¿La madre de Scorpius? Cuando murieron, ¿simplemente se fueron con la Muerte y no trataron de quedarse?-.

Su respiración se detiene. En todos los años que Teddy ha estado con él, nunca le había preguntado algo como eso. Harry duda. Quizás Teddy se siente más cómodo hablando con Draco al respecto.

-No, Teddy-, dice Draco, su voz más suave de lo habitual. -No creo que no intentaran quedarse o que quisieran ir con la Muerte. Esto es sólo una historia. No es lo real. Cuando la gente muere en el mundo real, no sé lo que pasa, pero sí sé que cuando un padre muere antes que su hijo, no están contentos de que haya sucedido. Si las cosas hubiesen sucedido de otra forma, estoy seguro de que no hubieran ido-.

Hay una pausa larga. A Harry le duele el corazón.

-Sí, también creo eso-, dice Teddy, sin sonar tan ahogado o herido como Harry espera. Su dolor no es el mismo que el de Teddy. -Estás llorando, Draco. ¿Todavía la extrañas?-.

Debería moverse, hacer un ruido o algo así para hacerles saber que él está allí, pero no puede.

-Lo hago-, dice Draco. Harry agudiza el oído. -Habíamos planeado criar a Scorpius juntos, incluso si nuestra familia era una inusual. Ella era mi mejor amiga. La amaba mucho y la extraño todos los días-.

Sus mejillas arden. El peso del dolor de Draco se hunde en su pecho. Él recuerda a Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore. Duele.

-Extraño a mi madre y a mi padre también, aunque no los recuerdo-, dice Teddy.

La voz de Draco parece iluminarse un poco. -Entonces es bueno que tengas a Harry ¿no?, después de tus padres él es la mejor opción-.

-Sí. Pero también es bueno para ti. También tienes a Harry, estamos todos juntos aquí. A veces pienso que ya somos una familia real-.

El piso cruje bajo los pies de Harry. Él se sacude, fuerza una sonrisa y camina hacia la habitación de los niños. Draco y Teddy están acostados en la cama de Teddy; Draco tiene Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo descansando sobre su regazo y Scorpius ronca suavemente en su cuna junto a la pared opuesta.

-¿Es la hora de los cuentos?-, Harry pregunta desde la puerta.

Teddy y Draco miran hacia arriba. -¡Harry! Bien, estás aquí. Ahora puedes hacer los efectos de sonido para Babbity Rabbity-, dice Teddy.

Harry se ríe y toma su asiento habitual en el suelo junto a la cama, se apoya contra la pared, mientras Draco comienza a leer.

Harry suspira perezosamente mientras Draco lee. Es agradable simplemente sentarse y disfrutar del sonido de su voz. Se siente como estar en casa, como estar en familia, y quiere disfrutarlo mientras dure.

-... y ninguno de ellos supo o sospechó que las aguas de la Fuente no llevaban ningún encanto en absoluto-, dice Draco en voz baja.

Harry mira hacia la cara dormida de Teddy, una imagen de paz y despreocupación sobre la almohada. Draco levanta una ceja hacia Harry. -¿Crees que podemos salir de aquí sin despertarlo?-.

Harry se levanta del suelo, estirando los brazos para masajear los nudos en su espalda. -Sí, creo que los dos están prácticamente desmayados-.

Se dirige por la puerta y por el pasillo, los pelos de su nuca se erizan cuando Draco lo sigue por atrás. Se encoge de hombros mientras camina por las escaleras, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Tienes un nudo en la espalda?-, Draco pregunta al pie de la escalera.

Se da vuelta, con la respiración entrecortada cuando sus ojos se encuentran, su pulso se acelera. -Sí-, dice, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y girando su espalda.

-Vamos-, dice Draco, caminando hacia la sala de estar. -La masajearé por ti-.

Harry lo sigue. Se sienta, como sugiere Draco, de rodillas frente al sofá, inclinado para que su pecho y su cabeza se relajen contra los cojines, con los brazos sobre los hombros. Si tan solo ambos estuvieran desnudos y Draco preparándose para montarlo por detrás. Es una suerte que Draco no pueda ver su cara.

Draco toca sus hombros a través de su camisa, comenzando el masaje. Harry gime bajo la presión de las manos de Draco, bajando por sus hombros, agarrando sus bíceps, moviéndose hacia su cuello y bajando por su espina dorsal.

-Si quieres, puedo hacer esto correctamente-, dice Draco, su voz es una caricia suave. Es la voz que Harry escucha en sus sueños. -Tengo un poco de aceite de masaje arriba. ¿Podría invocarlo?-.

Hay una vacilación en los matices de Draco, como si no estuviera seguro de que lo que está sugiriendo va a tomarse apropiadamente, como si temiera que Harry se fuera a burlar de el por sugerirlo.

-Sí, me gustaría-, dice Harry, reprimiendo el impulso de hacerse ver como un idiota al dejar que Draco sepa cuán indebidamente desea esto.

Draco invoca el aceite y Harry tiembla ante el cosquilleo del aliento de Draco en la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Quítate la camisa-.

Si él no hubiera visto a Draco decirle a Teddy cuánto echaba de menos a su esposa, cuánto la había amado, Harry podría pensar que su atracción no es tan unilateral como lo es. Le da a su cerebro una patada mental. Está malinterpretando las señales porque está caliente y desesperado.

Se quita la camisa y se reclina de nuevo en los cojines del sofá; su piel arde bajo los ojos de Draco, sus propios ojos firmemente cerrados. No arruinará las cosas, se dice a sí mismo. Cuando las manos de Draco le tocan la espalda, olvida todo. Todo lo que él puede hacer es sentir.

Las manos de Draco arrancan el aliento de su cuerpo junto con todas sus preocupaciones. Nada importa mientras continúen las caricias largas y cálidas. Es como si Draco lo leyera desde el exterior usando sus músculos como braille, persuadiéndolo para que le cuente sus secretos y reduciéndolo a masilla en sus manos. El pene de Harry se endurece. Él quiere mover su mano hacia abajo para encontrarlo, sacarlo y follar su puño hasta que se venga, pero eso definitivamente cruzaría la línea de lo apropiado. No hay mucho que pueda hacer para sofocar sus gemidos.

-¿Se siente bien?-, Draco pregunta, el ronroneo en su voz hace que la polla de Harry se infle. Su ropa interior está mojada con líquido pre seminal.

-Sí-, respira Harry, luego se atraganta. Parece un necesitado gimoteando. Él se tensa y Draco deja de masajear. -Yo... creo que es suficiente-, dice Harry. Un chorrito de sudor le recorre el costado de la cara desde la línea del cabello hasta la oreja. Es demasiado. Va a venirse en sus pantalones si no se detiene ahora. -Gracias, eh, necesito ir al baño-.

Draco mueve sus manos y Harry sale disparado de la habitación.

Sube las escaleras un momento después, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que dejó sus gafas. No importa. Él se encierra en el baño y libera su pene, pesado y caliente en su mano.

Apretándose contra la puerta, se acaricia; fantasías de Draco sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia arriba, dejando que Harry se venga en su cara, que lo deje follarlo. Se viene con fuerza, disparando un chorro tras otro sobre el suelo embaldosado.

Se desploma contra la puerta, jadeando. -Estoy tan jodido-.

~*~  
-¡Harry!-.

Harry parpadea hasta que se deshace del velo de sueño de sus ojos, encontrando a Teddy en su puerta.

-¿Quuué... ocurre?-, Harry murmura, su boca tan seca como el algodón.

-¡Ven! ¡Scorpius casi gatea! ¡Tienes que venir y ver!-.

Teddy se escabulle riéndose, corriendo por las escaleras.

Harry se quita las mantas y se levanta de la cama usando solo sus pantalones de pijama. Él busca sus lentes antes de recordar que los había dejado en la sala de estar la noche anterior.

Todavía adormecido, Harry entra a la sala de estar y encuentra sus lentes. Los empuja sobre su cara y el trasero de Draco es lo primero que se enfoca. Draco lleva un par de pantalones de pijama, como Harry, y no tiene camisa, está apoyado en las manos y las rodillas, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás. Su culo se flexiona debajo de la delgada tela de su pantalón. Harry observa.

-¡Mira, mira!-, Teddy lo llama, sacándolo de su estupor. Él mira a los tres en el piso.

-Vamos, Scorpius-, dice Draco juguetonamente. -Puedes hacerlo-.

Scorpius tuerce su cara y se lanza hacia delante un par de pasos. Draco agarra a Scorpius en sus brazos, se pone boca arriba y lo sostiene en el aire. Scorpius se ríe de Draco y Teddy, pateando sus pequeñas piernas.

El corazón de Harry explota. Quiere a Draco tanto que puede hasta sentirlo en sus dientes, probarlo en su boca. Y no es que sólo quiera sexo; es más, quiere sean la familia a la que han estado jugando ser durante los últimos dos meses. Quiere que sea real.

Un sabor amargo llena su boca cuando se da cuenta de que el suyo es un sueño imposible. Su rostro se sonroja.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-, Teddy pregunta de repente, Harry levanta la vista. Draco está sentado con Scorpius en sus brazos, mirando a Harry como si le preocupara.

Harry se frota la cara con la mano, restregándose los ojos. No está llorando; solo le pican.

-Sí, estoy bien. Creo que mis alergias están atacando. Iré a ducharme, luego haré el desayuno-.

Teddy y Draco parecen aceptar su débil excusa, lo que hace que su corazón duela más, porque nunca ha tenido alergias en su vida y si hubieran sido una familia real, lo hubieran sabido y le habrían preguntado qué le sucedía de verdad. Él no tiene tiempo para estos sentimientos. Tiene que salir adelante.

De pie bajo el chorro de la ducha, Harry frota su cuerpo con jabón, pensando en las muchas razones por las que necesita superar su enamoramiento con Draco. No puede enfrentar un rechazo, así que decirle a Draco sobre sus sentimientos no es una opción. Su única alternativa real es tratar de distraerse hasta que desaparezca el enamoramiento. Tal vez salir y ser follado por otro tipo lo calmaría por un tiempo y, al menos, aliviaría algunas de las frustraciones sexuales reprimidas que está teniendo. Termina de lavarse, apaga la ducha y comienza a secarse con una toalla.

Después de que termina de cocinar rápidamente, Harry llama a la familia a la mesa y lleva la sartén al comedor.

Draco acomoda a Scorpius en su silla alta y se sienta frente a Harry. Teddy está a su otro lado. Harry coloca un poco de huevos y salchichas en cada uno de sus platos y pone la sartén sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te interesa hacer hoy, Teddy?- Harry pregunta, odiando la sensación de falsedad.

-Draco dijo que todos podríamos ir a nadar, si quieres-, dice Teddy, y se mete el tenedor con huevos en la boca, sonriendo y masticando.

Harry se vuelve hacia Draco y su corazón se hunde en su estómago. La sonrisa de Draco esta tan llena de amor cuando interactúa con Scorpius y Teddy que Harry no quiere que termine.

Draco sonríe cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Harry. -¿Qué tal, Potter? ¿Vamos a nadar?-.

Harry asiente y toma un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza. Se aclara la garganta. No hay tiempo como el presente para comenzar a intentar acabar con este encaprichamiento. -Me preguntaba si estarías bien cuidando a los chicos por tu cuenta esta noche. Me gustaría salir-.

-Sí, no hay problema-, dice Draco fácilmente. Se vuelve hacia Teddy. -Si terminaste, puedes ir y preparar tus cosas para nadar y ayudarme a empacar la bolsa de pañales-.

Harry reflexiona mientras termina su desayuno y Draco comienza a limpiar el pequeño desastre que dejó Scorpius. Draco estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlo ir a pasar la noche fuera de inmediato y sin preguntas. Esto le demuestra a Harry que lo que hay entre Draco y él mismo es platónico y nunca puede ser de otra manera. La química que Harry siente a veces, la sensación de que Draco está coqueteando con él, realmente está en su propia cabeza. Se traga lo último de su bocado sin probarlo, y piensa que tener esta inspección de la realidad es lo mejor que puede pasarle en este momento.

~ * ~  
Caminan por el sendero de tierra hacia el escondido pozo de natación al que Harry ha llevado a Teddy desde que se mudaron juntos. Está a sólo media hora caminando desde la casa de Andrómeda.

Draco tiene a Scorpius atado a su espalda con un trozo de tela envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo y anudado al frente. Está hablando con Teddy, quien da saltitos a su lado, y Harry carga con la bolsa de suministros.

Harry no puede evitar preguntarse si su intento de alejarse para proteger sus propios sentimientos es lo mejor para todos. Parece que Teddy se ha llevado muy bien con Draco, tan bien que ni siquiera notan que Harry se ha vuelto más retraído. Sonríe al ver a Scorpius sujetando la parte superior del cabello de Draco con los puños como si los estuviera usando como riendas de un caballo. Teddy y Draco parecen turnarse para interpretar el parloteo de Scorpius y están teniendo la conversación más absurda y sin sentido que Harry haya escuchado.

Llegan al hoyo de natación y Harry deja la manta en el suelo bajo el sol, haciéndola pesada con un hechizo para que el viento no lo arrastre. Todos se quitan la ropa hasta quedar solo en sus bañadores, Harry toma la mano de Teddy y corre al agua para darse un baño.

El agua es fresca y relajante. Después de varios minutos largos de chapotear con Teddy y actuar como un trampolín para él, Teddy aletea para unirse a Draco y Scorpius más cerca de la orilla donde el agua no es tan profunda. Harry descansa sobre su espalda, flotando bajo el azul imposible del cielo, flotando mientras el sol hornea su piel. El momento termina después de un momento en que Teddy lo salpica con agua, lo que lo obliga a ponerse de pie para devolver el asalto.

Cuando finalmente salen y toman sus toallas, Harry mira a su alrededor en busca de Draco y Scorpius. Ve a Draco tumbado boca abajo sobre la manta, con los brazos estirados sobre la cabeza, la cara vuelta hacia un lado y completamente desnudo. Su piel se ha bronceado hasta dar con un agradable tono dorado, y Harry tiene que obligarse a apartar la mirada del culo perfecto de Draco. Encuentra a Scorpius durmiendo en una hamaca improvisada, hecha con el mismo trozo de tela que Draco traía antes amarrada a él, y que ahora está sujetada a una rama de un árbol cercano a la sombra.

-¿Por qué no llevas ropa, Draco?-, Teddy pregunta, de pie junto al borde de la manta envuelto en su toalla.

-No quiero tener líneas de bronceado-, Draco levanta la cabeza y rueda sobre su espalda cuando Harry se acerca.

Harry lleva a Scorpius de regreso a la manta donde Teddy le está diciendo a Draco que él tampoco quiere tener líneas de bronceado de aspecto extraño.

-Mantén tu bañador puesto-, dice Harry, y se vuelve hacia donde Draco está apoyado sobre sus codos, con las piernas cruzadas perezosamente en los tobillos, completamente desvergonzado de su desnudez. -Será mejor que también pongas el tuyo-.

-Remilgado-, dice Draco, sonriendo. Él se para y vuelve a ponerse su pantaloneta.

Harry conjura la tela de la rama del árbol y se la tiende a Draco. Draco se estremece cuando la alcanza. -¿Te importaría llevar Scorpius en el camino de regreso?-, pide. -Creo que tengo demasiado sol en mi espalda-.

Harry le entrega Scorpius a Teddy mientras Draco le muestra a Harry cómo colocar la tela y se la ata, luego ayuda a Scorpius a entrar. Scorpius inmediatamente agarra el cabello de Harry en sus puños y comienza a balbucear sin parar. Harry sonríe. -Vamos, volvamos y almorcemos-.

Caminan uno al lado del otro con Teddy en el medio y todo vuelve a la normalidad, como debería ser.

~ * ~

Harry baja las escaleras con los jeans que Draco llama sus pantalones “por favor follame”, y una simple camisa verde abotonada.

-Bueno, me voy-.

Draco levanta la vista después de servir la cena, parpadea y se toma un minuto para reponerse a sí mismo antes de decir: -Estaremos bien, papá. Prometo no hacer una fiesta salvaje mientras estás fuera. ¿A qué horas regresaras?-.

-No estoy seguro-, dice Harry, le acaricia el cabello a Teddy, y le hace muecas divertidas a Scorpius. Mira hacia atrás donde Draco está sentado. -Si es una buena noche volveré por la mañana. No te preocupes por esperar-.

Draco se pone rígido, su sonrisa se disuelve en un ceño fruncido. -Oye, Teddy, vigila a Scorpius por un minuto, ¿quieres?-, se levanta y rodea la mesa, indicándole a Harry que lo siga hasta la puerta de entrada.

Harry lo sigue, sintiéndose extrañamente como si hubiera hecho algo mal, como si estuviera a punto de ser regañado, aunque no puede entender por qué Draco estaría molesto.

Draco se da la vuelta frente a la puerta, sus ojos brillan, toda la alegría desapareció de su rostro. Su voz es un susurro. -¿Me estás diciendo que la razón por la que necesitas salir por la noche es ir a follar?-.

La injusticia de Draco al arrojar sus acciones contra él como si estuviera haciendo algo equivocado hace que la ira se encienda dentro de Harry.

-No veo qué tiene de malo eso-, dice Harry, manteniendo su voz baja y no amenazante. -Si quieres una noche para ti, estaré bien cuidando a los niños más adelante esta semana-.

Draco aprieta sus puños, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si estuviera masticando sus palabras antes de hablar. -Yo no necesito un polvo de usar y tirar con un extraño, Potter. Si tan solo tú... joder. No importa. Vete y ya-.

-Espera-, dice Harry, todavía no listo para dejar que esto se quedara así. -¿Por qué te importa si salgo y tengo sexo con un extraño? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que hago con mi propio cuerpo?-.

Los ojos de Draco brillan brevemente con algo diferente a la ira, pero inmediatamente su vieja máscara de Malfoy vuelve a su lugar. -Obviamente no significa nada para mí. Que tengas una buena noche-, Draco deja a Harry de pie en el pasillo y regresa al comedor, todos sonríen y la calma vuelve nuevamente.

No puede evitar sentir que se está perdiendo algo obvio, pero como Draco le ha dicho, claramente que lo que hace Harry no significa nada para él, sale por la puerta principal y se aparece en el club muggle que solía frecuentar años atrás.

Se para en el bar; al principio solo hay unas pocas personas presentes y Harry ordena un whisky para quitarse los nervios. Es suave, no tan satisfactorio como el whisky de fuego, pero sabe que no duraría ni cinco minutos en un club del mundo mágico sin ser invadido por los fotógrafos.

Se da la vuelta, mira a un grupo de muggles configurar la música para la noche y probar la iluminación. Él se recuesta contra la barra, su bebida a medio terminar, preguntándose por qué se siente tan vacío estando aquí. Tal vez sea demasiado viejo para este tipo de lugares ahora, demasiado suavizado por la paternidad. Pero eso es tonto. Ni siquiera está fuera de los veinte años.

La cara de Draco cambiando de felicidad a shock y luego a ira sigue apareciendo en su mente. Tiene que eliminarlo, eliminar todos los sentimientos que tiene hacia Draco que no son estrictamente amistosos. Se volverá loco si abre su corazón y es rechazado. Termina su bebida y vuelve a poner el vaso vacío en la barra, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de un joven apuesto parado en el lado opuesto de la barra cuadrada.

El tipo lo saluda con la mano y Harry le devuelve el gesto, sin estar muy seguro de lo que está señalando, pero pensando que no puede hacer daño hablar con alguien mientras espera emborracharse lo suficiente como para follarse a un extraño en la oscuridad de la noche.

El tipo se dirige al lado de Harry. -Hola, soy Steven. ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?-.

Su rostro es pálido y puntiagudo, su cabello es rubio y se parece tanto a Draco cuando no está bronceado, que Harry casi lo llama Malfoy.

-Em-, Harry tartamudea. -No me importa, si dejas que yo invite el próximo. No soy realmente... Quiero decir. Te pareces tanto a alguien que yo...-.

Steven arquea su ceja a sabiendas. -Ah, no digas más-, dice, todavía sonriendo. -Tratando de olvidarlo, ¿verdad? Podemos tomar algo y conversar mientras esperamos que este lugar cobre vida. Estoy bien con eso-.

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, sintiéndose estúpido y un poco avergonzado, pero está agradecido de que Steven no se ofenda por haber rechazado sus avances. Beben y charlan por un rato y en poco tiempo, Harry se siente más cómodo en su piel y en el club.

Las luces se atenúan y un tumulto se levanta de la multitud de bailarines detrás de él. Por lo menos un par de horas han pasado volando.

-Que tengas una buena noche, Harry-, le dice Steven, apretando la mano de Harry que está en la barra. -Voy a probar mi suerte en la pista de baile-. Sonríe alegremente y se abre paso entre la multitud de cuerpos bailando, su pelo rubio brillante como un faro bajo las luces intermitentes.

Harry vuelve a la barra, pensando que podría tomar una copa más y luego volver a casa. Había esperado encontrar alguien con quien tener sexo rápido, pero la expectativa de buscar a alguien era mucho más aterradora de lo que había anticipado.

Y luego siente manos en su cintura, manos grandes, colocadas justo encima de sus caderas como si pertenecieran allí. Él se tensa, pero cuando siente el calor del cuerpo del hombre detrás de él y oye su voz, Harry siente que acaba de convertirse en masilla.

-Te ves como el sexo en persona con esos jeans-, dice el hombre, su voz baja y llena de deseo descarado.

Harry razona con el mismo. Está en un club muggle. Él puede cuidarse solo. Es un adulto. Si el hombre trata de hacer algo que a Harry no le gusta, su varita está escondida bajo su manga.

Se da vuelta en los brazos del hombre, sus manos aun en sus caderas, alejándose lo suficiente para permitirle moverse, pero sin soltarlo del todo.

El hombre al que mira no es Draco por mucho. Tiene el pelo oscuro hasta la barbilla y ojos que son charcos de pura lujuria, aunque es demasiado oscuro para distinguir su color. Tiene un físico como el de Charlie Weasley, pero es tan alto como Draco, aunque Draco es todo extremidades delgadas, este hombre está cincelado. La polla de Harry se endurece de una sola vez.

-Gracias-, dice Harry por fin, sintiendo que debería decir algo, aunque es casi como si la capacidad de conversación se le hubiera escapado por las orejas. -Soy Harry-.

El hombre le sonríe, luego se inclina más cerca, su rostro afeitado y su pelo suave rozando la mejilla de Harry mientras responde. -Llámame Ryan. Ven a bailar-.

Harry acepta, permitiéndose ser arrastrado a la pista de baile. Es casi como si estuviera embelesado, aunque podría ser sólo el alcohol lo que embota sus sentidos. Se enfoca en la cara de Ryan y cae en la mirada lujuriosa, su cuerpo moviéndose junto con el de Ryan, siguiendo su ejemplo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucede, se están besando y palpándose el uno al otro en medio de la masa de bailarines, el calor corporal y el implacable zumbido de los altavoces que los rodean. Pero a Harry no le importa un comino cualquier cosa que no sea la boca exigente que está besando, por la que está siendo devorado, y las manos de Ryan sobre su cuerpo, debajo de la parte posterior de su camisa, presionando calientes y grandes contra la piel de su espalda. Es muy bueno.

Ryan rompe el beso, moviendo los labios sobre la cara de Harry como si la estuviera memorizando con los labios. -Quiero tenerte, Harry, mucho. Quiero follar tu culo perfecto, verlo sin esos jeans. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-.

Harry arquea su cuello, presionando sus caderas hacia adelante, golpeando, retorciéndose, balanceándose junto con la guía de Ryan, mientras Ryan mueve sus labios por el costado de su cuello, besando cada centímetro de él que pueda en el camino.

Él quiere esto, quiere follar, ser tomado, ceder el control de sí mismo a otro hombre, pero la duda persistente dentro de él se levanta. Él quiere que sea Draco quien lo haga. La sonrisa de Draco se abre camino en su cabeza, seguido por su frustrada despedida más temprano esa noche. Harry empuja los recuerdos hacia abajo, forzándose a sí mismo a sentir este momento, simplemente disfrutar de la sensación de ser querido.

-No puedo-, dice, con la voz quebrada un poco, como si no pudiera creer que lo está rechazando. -Tengo que... Oh, mierda-.

Ryan masajea su polla a través de sus jeans, sosteniéndola perfectamente, su mano caliente y pesada a través del material.

-¿Qué tal si me ocupo de esto entonces?-, sugiere Ryan, moviendo su rostro hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos. -Podemos hablar de más en otro momento-.

Harry asiente estúpidamente, el destello de placer dentro de él salta más alto mientras sostiene la mano de Ryan y lo sigue por la puerta trasera del club hacia el callejón detrás de él.

Ryan lo empuja contra la pared, acariciando su cuello, y la cara de Harry se siente repentinamente caliente en el fresco del aire de la noche. Los sonidos de otras parejas que se alejan un poco de ellos hacen que Harry vuelva a sí mismo, su mente despejada. Esto no es realmente lo que quiere. La acusación de Draco de él en busca de un "polvo de usar y tirar" resuena en sus oídos. Lo que él quiere es una relación sana, una familia, no esto.

-Espera-, dice, y empuja los hombros de Ryan con sus manos.

Ryan se retira y sacude su pelo de su cara, una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios.

-No puedo-, dice Harry. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, pateándose interiormente por desperdiciar la oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que está haciendo lo más maduro, esperando asegurarse de que sabe lo que quiere en lugar de caer preso de su libido bajo la influencia de alcohol

-Lo sé-, dice Ryan en voz baja. Pasa su mano por la mejilla de Harry, acariciándola suavemente.

Harry abre los ojos y se encuentra con la triste mirada de Ryan.

-Parece que tengo una habilidad especial para elegir a los que ya están atados-.

-No-, comienza Harry. -No es así…-.

-Harry-, Ryan interrumpe. -Estas totalmente enamorado de alguien y estás aquí tratando de convencerte a ti mismo de que no es verdad, ¿cierto?-.

Harry solo asiente tontamente.

-Lo resolverás. Él se dará cuenta también. Puedo ver que lo vales-.

Ryan deja caer su mano y se da vuelta. Vuelve a entrar.

Harry deja caer la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared, golpeándola más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Mierda.

La imagen en su mente de Draco está justo frente a él una vez más, y en lugar de alivio por no ceder a su lujuria y tomar una mala decisión, maldice a Draco por arruinar incluso esto para él.

Después de unos minutos, se aparece de nuevo en la casa de Andrómeda, preparándose para una larga noche de masturbación frustrada que nunca lo satisface del todo.

Cierra la puerta de entrada y nota que hay una luz encendida en la sala de estar. Él va a apagarla, pero encuentra a Draco sentado en el sofá, con un libro abierto en su regazo. La luz proviene de una lámpara de aceite en la mesa ilumina a Draco en un círculo dorado en medio de la oscuridad del resto de la habitación.

Draco mira hacia arriba cuando entra, cerrando su libro sin guardar la página en la que iba.

-No pensé que me esperarías-, dice Harry.

Draco arquea una ceja pero no responde. Sus labios están apretados.

Harry respira profundo, odiando sentir que necesita disculparse; él jura que no ha hecho nada malo. -Quiero disculparme-, dice, sin saber cómo Draco tomará lo que tiene que decir. -No soy bueno en esto. Ni siquiera sé lo que hice para molestarte, pero...-.

-No. claro que no lo sabes-, interrumpe Draco. -Ni siquiera puedes ver más allá del final de tu propia nariz-.

-Escucha-, dice Harry, comenzando a sentir que están de vuelta en el tiempo, iniciando peleas y tratando de herirse entre sí, pero tratando de que eso no suceda. -Si quieres tener una noche libre para ti, ya te dije que yo estoy bien con eso-.

Draco se pone de pie, la ira corre por su rostro, empeorado por el efecto de las sombras. -Un polvo rápido con un extraño no está en mi agenda, Potter-.

Harry comienza a avanzar, pero Draco apaga la luz antes de que pueda decir algo y cruza la habitación, pasando por su lado a la salida sin mirar atrás.

Harry se queda quieto por un minuto más o menos, sin estar del todo seguro de qué diablos pasó.

~ * ~

-Harry, ¿Por qué tú y Draco ya no se hablan?-, Teddy pregunta.

Están acostados de espaldas sobre una manta junto al agujero de la piscina. Harry ha estado yendo solo con Teddy en las últimas semanas, porque cada vez que le comenta la idea a Draco, Draco le dice que es la hora de la siesta de Scorpius o tiene otra excusa preparada. La tensión entre ellos es tan densa que Harry no puede soportarlo.

-No lo sé-, dice Harry. -Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que hice mal. He tratado de hablar con él, pero ves lo que hace, me aleja cada vez que abro la boca-.

Teddy se da vuelta para quedar de costado frente a Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y apoyado en el codo. -Creo que deberías casarte con él-, dice sonando pensativo. -Entonces seríamos una familia real y él sabría que te gusta-.

Los ojos de Harry se abultan por eso. Se da vuelta para mirar a Teddy, imitando su posición. -¿Qué te hace decir una cosa así? La gente no puede casarse entre sí y esperar que todos sus problemas desaparezcan-.

Teddy frunce el ceño mientras Harry continúa.

-Teddy, tienes ocho años. Créeme, no sabes de lo que estás hablando-.

-No, Harry-, dice Teddy y pone los ojos en blanco. -Tienes edad suficiente para saber de lo que estás hablando, pero no haces nada para solucionarlo porque actúas como un imbécil-.

-Oye-, dice Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Quién te enseñó a llamar imbécil a la gente?-.

Teddy se encoge de hombros. -Draco te llama un imbécil todo el tiempo-.

-Fantástico-, dice Harry en voz baja. -Vamos, Ted. Volvamos a la casa para almorzar-.

~ * ~

Cuando regresan a la casa, Andrómeda los recibe en la puerta con abrazos y besos para cada uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo está todo?-, Harry pregunta después de que ella lo suelta. -¿Narcissa está bien?-.

Andrómeda sonríe cálidamente, jugando ociosamente con el cabello de Teddy.

-Oh, sí, mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar-, ella deja de alborotar el cabello de Teddy y gesticula hacia la sala de estar. Harry se sienta en el sofá, mientras Teddy entra corriendo al comedor para ver a Draco supervisando el almuerzo de Scorpius.

Draco no lo mira, ni siquiera reconoce que sabe que Harry está allí.

Andrómeda mira de Harry a Draco varias veces, con las manos en las caderas y un ceño fruncido en la cara.

-Sabes qué, me vendría bien un poco de té. Ven a ayudarme en la cocina, Harry-.

Harry se encoge por dentro. Siente el sermón que viene y no quiere enfrentarlo, pero se levanta de todos modos. -Debería ir y ponerme una camisa-, dice, esperando comprarse un par de minutos.

-No hay necesidad-, dice Andromeda, y entra al comedor. -Draco, también me gustaría tu ayuda en la cocina. Teddy, puedes vigilar a Scorpius por unos minutos, ¿verdad, cariño?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-. Teddy dice, riendo mientras Scorpius golpea con el puñito su cuenco de avena.

Draco parece estar a punto de hacer una pataleta pero, al ver a Harry, frunce el ceño y entra a la cocina sin decir una palabra más.

Harry lo sigue, sintiendo como si caminara hacia su perdición bajo los ojos vigilantes de Andrómeda.

-Sólo será un momento, Teddy. Si necesitas ayuda, simplemente toca la puerta-.

Ella cierra la puerta de la cocina detrás de ella y le arroja un muffliato alrededor de ellos, luego se vuelve para mirar a Harry y Draco.

Están de pie en lados opuestos de la pequeña cocina, Draco apoyado contra el mostrador al lado del mesón, y Harry junto a la papelera y el fregadero.

-Harry-, dice Andromeda, su voz ya no está llena del calor y el cuidado de hace unos minutos. -He escuchado que las cosas no han ido bien entre Draco y tú en las últimas dos semanas, y no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada... de los dos-, ella se vuelve hacia Draco en su último comentario.

Draco se estremece y Harry no puede evitar hacer una mueca también. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

-Escúchenme, muchachos-, dice, ahora sonando cansada, aunque no menos enfadada. -Soy vieja. Los amo a ambos como si fueran mis propios hijos y sus hijos como mis propios nietos. Lo saben. Pero hay un límite en lo que una persona puede hacer para ayudar a mantener a una familia unida. Mi hermana me necesita en este momento, está mejor, pero aún no está bien. Tengo un amigo que se queda con ella mientras los ayudo a ustedes dos-.

Harry comienza a hablar, pero ella lo calla con un gesto de su mano.

-Déjame terminar. Necesito sacar esto. Teddy y Scorpius se necesitan el uno al otro y a ustedes dos tanto como ustedes los necesitan a ellos. No es correcto que una familia se separe por un malentendido, y no es correcto que los niños tengan que vivir sin saber qué tipo de disputas están ocurriendo entro los adultos responsables de ellos. Voy a decir esto solo una vez y me escucharán-.

Les lanza a cada uno una mirada penetrante, demandando atención, y la sombra de su hermana en toda su loca gloria se alza sobre ella.

-Ustedes dos van a resolver sus diferencias y serán civil al respecto. Me quedaré dos noches. Quiero que vayan a la casa de Harry y lo superen de una vez por todas-.

Harry y Draco comienzan a hablar, pero ella los silencia, esta vez sosteniendo un largo y agudo dedo con cada mano hacia ellos, ojos oscuros que los fijan severamente.

-Irán a la casa de Harry y pelearán, gritarán, llorarán, hablarán y harán lo que sea necesario para arreglar este desastre. Cuando hayan terminado, regresarán y sus hijos estarán más que felices de verlos de nuevo. Es mi casa, y esto es una orden. Harán esto por sus hijos. ¿Les queda claro?-.

No pueden discutir con ella. Abre la puerta de la cocina, convoca a un par de mochilas desde la sala de estar y les pasa una a cada uno de ellos. La puerta se cierra de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay de Scorpius?-, Draco pregunta. -No me iré sin mi hijo-.

Andrómeda lo nivela con un brillo sin sentido en sus ojos. -Cuanto más rápido resuelvas las cosas, más pronto estarás de regreso con él-.

-¡Esto es absurdo!-, Draco exclama. -¡Potter, vamos, ves que no es razonable! ¡Di algo, enfréntate a ella!-.

Harry niega con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. -Si no hubieras ido corriendo a quejarte con ella, ella no estaría aquí en primer lugar-, suena amargado y lo sabe, pero que Draco recurra a él en este momento no es lo que Harry quiere. Él tiene su mirada puesta en la botella de whisky de fuego que tiene guardada en su casa para superar cualquier pelea que les depare la noche.

Andromeda le da un pequeño empujón a Draco hacia la puerta de la cocina desde atrás, mientras grita de indignación. -Ve, di adiós y luego ponte en orden-.

Harry empuja la puerta de la cocina y la atraviesa, dejando a Draco discutiendo con Andrómeda. Se acerca a la mesa y Scorpius le arroja una bola de avena al pecho.

-Oye, Teddy-, dice, desapareciendo el desastre de Scorpius con su varita. Teddy lo mira, con un pliegue en la frente. -No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Draco y yo nos iremos a casa por un día más o menos para tener una charla, pero volveremos y las cosas volverán a estar bien. Sí, tu abuela los va a consentir a ti y a Scorpius hasta que se vuelvan unos mimados, mientras nosotros no estamos-, él sonríe, aunque sabe que probablemente se ve forzado.

Teddy golpea la mesa con los dedos mientras Scorpius balbucea y golpea su bandeja con la cuchara recién limpiada. -Entonces, ¿vas a decirle que te gusta? ¿Y decirle que quieres que todos estemos juntos?-.

Harry odia ver la preocupación en los ojos de Teddy. Él anhela alejar la incertidumbre. -Sí-, dice, luchando contra sus sentimientos de frustración con Draco. -Sabes que quiero arreglar las cosas para que todos podamos llevarnos bien. Ayuda con Scorpius, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Teddy se aparta el pelo de la cara y asiente con seriedad.

-Draco, esa es mi última palabra-, dice Andromeda, saliendo de la cocina, rompiendo el hechizo muffliato. Ella sonríe alegremente, transformando su cara ante los ojos de Harry. Sabe que ella lo está haciendo por los niños y está contento de ello, pero es difícil ignorar el lento enroscamiento de la amargura en sus entrañas. Él se acerca a la chimenea y toma una pizca de polvos flú mientras Draco se despide frenéticamente diciéndole adiós a Scorpius y Teddy.

-Es Godric's Hollow-, dice por encima de su hombro, y arroja el polvo al fuego sin reconocer si Draco lo escuchó o no. Sale de su propia chimenea en el otro extremo y se quita el polvo.

Apenas ha dado tres pasos cuando Draco sale rodando de la chimenea tras él.

Sabe que está siendo infantil, pero no puede evitar resentirse con Draco en este momento por el desastre en el que han caído. Él cuadra los hombros, sin mirar a Draco, y marcha por el pasillo hacia su habitación, lanzando su mochila a través de la puerta abierta.

-¿Me vas a dar un tour por el lugar?-, Draco pregunta, viniendo detrás de él, haciendo que los pelos de la nuca de Harry se pongan de punta. Se da vuelta para enfrentar a Draco y se encoge de hombros, luego señala las habitaciones en el pequeño pasillo.

-La habitación de Teddy está frente a la mía, la habitación de invitados está al final, puedes quedarte allí-, le arrebata la mochila de Draco de las manos y la arroja a la puerta cerrada al final del pasillo. -El baño está detrás de ti y has visto la sala de estar y la cocina. No es mucho, pero nos sirve bien-.

-¿Cuál diablos es tu problema?-, Draco pregunta, dándole a Harry una mirada fulminante. -No me digas que te preocupas de que duerma en la habitación de invitados. No es donde entretienes a los huéspedes durante la noche mientras Teddy duerme, ¿o sí?-.

-¿Cuál es mi problema?-, Harry pregunta, su sangre retumbando en sus oídos. -¿Cuál es el tuyo? Intenté ser amable y llevarme bien. Intenté ser discreto cuando salí, ¡pero te metes con todo lo que hago todo el tiempo! Incluso me ofrecí a dejarte pasar la noche fuera por tu cuenta, ¡pero solo me excluyes!-.

-¡Ya te lo dije, Potter! ¡No necesito una noche fuera! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, he crecido!-.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Yo también! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me follaron? ¡Cinco malditos años! ¡Incluso antes de que Teddy viniera a vivir conmigo! ¡No soy un maníaco sexual depravado! Es tu culpa que necesitara salir esa noche, ¡y también es tu culpa que me fuera antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa!-.

Harry no puede soportarlo más, parado en el pasillo y teniendo una pelea a gritos con Draco. Levanta las manos y se precipita por el pasillo hacia la cocina, golpeando el hombro de Draco en su camino.

-Necesito una maldita copa. Te juro que ya no puedo hablar contigo-.

Harry puede sentir a Draco mirándolo mientras saca su botella secreta de Ogden's Old del armario superior. Levanta la vista para ver los ojos de Draco entrecerrados, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la pared corta que divide su pequeña cocina del resto de la casa.

-Mi culpa-, dice Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Cómo es eso... de qué estás hablando?-.

Harry mira hacia otro lado y toma un vaso. Le tiemblan las manos mientras se sirve un whisky, respondiendo a las preguntas de Draco sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ni siquiera pensé en follar o querer una pareja cuando solo éramos Teddy y yo. Sabía que me necesitaba más de lo que yo necesitaba... eso-, toma un trago del whisky, saboreando el fuego líquido y el impulso que le da. Mira a Draco de nuevo, a su perfecta cara puntiaguda, bronceada ahora, por lo que apenas se parece al idiota con el que Harry fue a la escuela, su rubio cabello aún más decolorado por el sol. -Sabes que soy gay-, dice Harry, bajando la voz, intentando evitar sonar acusatorio, pero fallando. -Pude ver que habías madurado. Fuiste tan fabuloso con Scorpius y Teddy, y luego empezaste a alardear de tu cuerpo, medio desnudo y medio vestido todo el tiempo. ¡Merlín! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es acabar con la excitación reprimida de cinco años? Es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito para hacerme sufrir-, termina su bebida y deja el vaso vacío contra la encimera un poco más duro de lo que piensa. Se detiene, mira sus dedos temblorosos y los maldice.

-Sabes, Potter. Por lo general, cuando te apetece estar con alguien, la mejor forma de conseguirlo es decírselo. Irse a follar a otra persona envía el mensaje totalmente opuesto-.

Harry mira a Draco con la lengua pesada en la boca y la garganta quemada por el whisky de fuego. Él traga. -Pero no eres gay. No iba a decírtelo y arruinar las cosas cuando parecían ir bien-.

Draco se quita el flequillo de la frente y suspira. -No, sólo arruinas las cosas tratando de no arruinar las cosas. Honestamente. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te dijo que yo soy heterosexual?-.

La mente de Harry se tambalea, sus piernas no son tan firmes como antes. Todavía tiene una mano envuelta alrededor de su vaso vacío y la otra alrededor del cuello de la botella de whisky de fuego, ambos sentados en el mostrador.

-Pero... tu esposa, tuviste a Scorpius con ella...-.

-Ella no era mi esposa, Harry-, dice Draco en voz baja, aunque su expresión no es suave. Parece que está preparando una defensa. -Ella era mi mejor amiga, y...-, se detiene un momento, luciendo dolido. -Ahora ella está muerta-.

Draco se da vuelta y camina hacia la sala de estar, mirando desde el desgastado sofá de Harry hasta el desgastado sillón, como si tratara de decidir cuál sería más seguro para sentarse. Él le llama por encima del hombro. -Tráeme un vaso de whisky de fuego-, y se sienta en el sofá, probando los cojines rebotando un par de veces.

Harry no está muy seguro de qué decir. ¿Draco está interesado en él o no? ¿Ha arruinado las cosas sin remedio o todavía hay esperanza? Toma otro vaso, los lleva con la botella a la mesa de café y se sienta al lado de Draco en el sofá. Hay suficiente espacio entre ellos para que otra persona se siente, pero Harry todavía puede sentir el calor corporal de Draco lamiendo su piel, aunque eso podría ser solo un efecto secundario del whisky.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-, Harry pregunta mientras se ocupa de servir las bebidas. Le da una a Draco, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los ojos de Draco ahora que se han encontrado.

-No pensé que estuvieras interesado después de que fueras a buscar a otro hombre para que te follara mientras yo prácticamente me ofrecía a ti durante semanas. Puedes ver que eso es un poco desconcertante, ¿no?-.

Harry asiente y toma un sorbo de su vaso. Se siente expuesto usando solo su bañador, pero no puede arreglar eso ahora mismo; necesitan tener esta charla en este momento.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Te debo una disculpa-.

-Aceptada-, dice Draco, y bebe de su vaso, colocándolo de nuevo en su muslo y sosteniéndolo allí. -¿Vamos a hablar? Eso es lo que ella quiere que hagamos, ¿verdad?-.

Harry asiente, pensando. Levanta un almohadón y lo coloca entre él y Draco, no tanto para separarlos como para esconder su polla traicionera, que está muy emocionada por estar tan cerca de Draco.

-Entonces, Astoria-, dice Harry, dudando. -No estaban casados. ¿Qué eran ustedes entonces?-.

Draco mira su copa un momento y luego mira a Harry. -Éramos la respuesta de cada uno para tener una familia. Soy gay, ella era homosexual también, los dos queríamos un hijo. Habíamos planeado tener un bebé juntos y criarlo bien. Cualquier pareja potencial que alguno de nosotros tuviera simplemente tendría aceptar que éramos padres primero-, el deja de hablar y toma otro trago. -Pero no funcionó del todo bien-.

Harry no está seguro de qué decir. Ha lidiado con la muerte y la pérdida durante toda su vida, pero nunca se hace más fácil hablar de ello. -Lo siento-, dice sin convicción.

Draco lo mira, sus labios se curvan en las esquinas. -¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaríamos aquí? Me descoloca un poco pensar que te encuentro tan atractivo como tú a mí-.

-Entonces, estabas tratando de llamar mi atención con toda la desnudez y los masajes-, Harry dice. Está tan oxidado para flirtear, siente deseos de rodase los ojos a sí mismo.

-No te halagues-, Draco responde. -Estaba solo y tú estabas allí-, Harry frunce el ceño, pero Draco lo mira de soslayo. -Aunque no estás tan mal para mirar y... lo que sea-, termina su bebida y vuelve a poner el vaso sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué más?-, Harry pregunta. -No estoy mal y qué? Vamos. Yo te dije-.

Draco se encoge de hombros, luego se acomoda en el sofá y se sirve otra copa de whisky de fuego. -Estás haciendo un buen trabajo criando a Teddy-, dice. -Scorpius parece encantado contigo, también-.

Harry deja su vaso al lado del de Draco y Draco le sirve un poco más de whisky también. Empuja el pie de Draco con su propio pie. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido para ti?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-, Draco pregunta, devolviéndole a Harry su copa y tomando la suya, luego volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá. Harry nota que están un poco más cerca que antes. El cojín es lo único entre ellos.

-Ya sabes-, dice Harry, su voz burlona. -Te dije que han pasado cinco años para mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo para ti?-

Draco sonríe, arqueando una ceja. -Fue hace unos dos años, la semana en que Scorpius fue concebido-.

-Entonces, ¿eres bi?-.

Draco inclina su cabeza mientras mira a Harry, como si realmente no pudiera entenderlo. -No. Yo estaba haciendo un bebé. ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?-.

-Vete a la mierda-, dice Harry, riéndose. Draco esconde su sonrisa detrás de su vaso y toma otro trago. -No sé. Creo que pensé que habría una versión mágica de la inseminación artificial, o algo así-.

Draco apoya su vaso en su muslo y mira a Harry sin comprender.

-Bueno, para los muggles-, dice Harry, su cara sonrojada. -El tipo se masturba en una taza y el resultado lo arrojan a chorros dentro…-.

-Detente-, dice Draco abruptamente. -No necesito esa imagen en mi cerebro. Mierda. Ya está allí-, le lanza una mirada furiosa a Harry, pero Harry puede ver las líneas de risa alrededor de su boca temblar mientras trata de no sonreír.

Harry se ríe de nuevo y deja su vaso sobre la mesa de café al mismo tiempo que Draco hace lo mismo. Sus brazos se rozan.

-Lo siento-, dice Harry, mientras se recuesta sobre el sofá, con el brazo apoyado en el cojín que los separa, Draco no se separa y apoya su brazo junto al de Harry.

Harry cierra los ojos, disfrutando del momento dorado que viene con la bebida, no del todo borracho, pero indudablemente afectado. Draco mueve su brazo arriba y abajo contra el de Harry, el calor del contacto se dispara a través de los nervios de Harry hasta su pene como una sacudida.

Mueve su mano, aún sin atreverse a abrir los ojos para no romper el hechizo, encontrándose con la palma de Draco. Sus brazos están entrelazados, las manos conectadas de palma a palma, secas y suaves, los dedos se entrecruzan, pero no se quedan inmóviles. Mueven sus manos juntas en un acuerdo tácito, como si sus manos estuvieran bailando, y el calor de sus brazos presionados hace que el pecho y la cara de Harry se enrojezcan.

Finalmente se atreve a abrir sus ojos cuando siente que Draco cambia de posición. Se encuentra con la mirada de Draco, más cerca de lo que esperaba. Draco saca el cojín de entre ellos con su mano libre, y se acerca para que sus muslos se toquen. Él acaricia la mejilla de Harry, y le quita las gafas, luego las pone sobre la mesa de café.

Harry contiene el aliento, sin atreverse a creer que esto está sucediendo. Pero sí está pasando. Cierra los ojos otra vez cuando los labios de Draco rozan los suyos y encuentra dicha. Bebe a Draco como si fuera vino, saboreando no tanto el beso real, sino todo lo que encarna a Draco en su mente. Está besando al padre sonriente que camina con su bebé envuelto en su espalda; que toma el sol desnudo y sin vergüenza; que se balancea de rodillas como un idiota para alentar a su hijo a gatear; que lee historias antes de dormir y espera a que Harry haga los efectos de sonido. Es más de lo que Harry puede procesar y entonces Draco mueve su mano entre sus cuerpos para sentir exactamente lo duro que Harry está para él ahora, él jadea en la boca de Draco mientras su mano se mueve, los nudillos presionando contra la hendidura de Harry a través de su traje de baño. Está en llamas. Él quiere, él necesita más.

Draco rompe el beso, su aliento caliente en la cara de Harry, empujando su puño más fuerte contra el trasero de Harry, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Harry. -Si lo hiciéramos ahora mismo, ¿eso haría las cosas raras?-, su voz es una mezcla entre un suspiro y un gemido.

Es difícil para Harry recuperar el aliento, su necesidad es tan urgente. Está enrojecido y sudando. -Creo que las cosas serían más raras si no lo hacemos-.

Draco respira contra su cuello, presionando un beso en el punto de pulso de Harry y luego retrocede.

-Vamos a la habitación-.

Harry siente agudamente la pérdida del cuerpo de Draco, su mano, su calidez, su pene, y frunce el ceño. Él lo quiere ahora. Está tan duro que se vendrá en un instante.

-¿Qué hay de malo con hacerlo aquí?-.

Draco se quita la camisa y se levanta para desatar sus zapatos. Él le sonríe a Harry. -¿Cinco años? Necesitamos lubricante. ¿Supongo que tienes en tu habitación?-.

Harry se pone en pie de un salto. Está en su habitación un minuto más tarde, arrodillado en la cama mientras saca el tubo de lubricante del cajón de su mesita de noche.

-No te muevas-, dice Draco por detrás.

Harry coloca el pequeño tubo sobre el colchón a su lado y se gira para mirar por encima del hombro. Draco se baja los pantalones y no lleva ropa interior. Se quita los pantalones una pierna a la vez, luego los dobla cuidadosamente y los pone en el banco al pie de la cama de Harry, con los ojos enfocados en Harry todo el tiempo. Su pene está duro y se eleva hacia arriba con una ligera curva hacia su ombligo desde un lecho de rizos dorados pulcramente recortados. Harry traga, su propia polla atrapada de costado en su bañador, doblada y dolorida.

Su cuerpo tiembla bajo la mirada acalorada de Draco. Puede sentir a Draco acercarse. Deja caer la cabeza, cierra los ojos, se apoya en las manos y las rodillas mientras la cama se hunde y Draco se sube detrás de él.

Las manos de Draco se sienten calientes en su cintura. Tiembla y se muerde el labio cuando su trasero queda expuesto al Draco bajarle su pantaloneta hasta sus muslos.

La energía nerviosa dentro de él lo hace temblar. Se pregunta qué tendrá que decir Draco sobre su trasero, si cree que es raro o caliente.

-Joder, creo que estás tratando de matarme-, la voz de Draco es profunda y se desliza en los oídos de Harry como la lengua de una serpiente. Harry se estremece cuando las manos de Draco separan sus nalgas y se deslizan sobre la hendidura, golpeando su entrada y haciéndola vibrar. -¿Siempre lo mantienes así de suave?-.

Harry asiente impotente, mirando hacia abajo, hacia donde late su polla, goteando desde su ranura. Ya está malditamente cerca. Se pregunta si durará lo suficiente para que Draco lo penetre. -Yo, eh... me gusta cómo se siente-.

Draco no dice nada más, pero se queda sin aliento como si su voz le estuviera fallando, y Harry deja de pensar por completo. La lengua de Draco está en su culo. La lengua de Draco es lo único que queda en el mundo entero. Harry empuja hacia atrás contra ella, tratando de convertir a las largas y planas lameduras en estocadas fuertes, deseándolo dentro de él, queriendo que Draco esté dentro de él.

-Por favor-, Harry jadea, mordiendo las sábanas mientras Draco entra más profundo. -Lo necesito. Necesito tu polla-, empuja el frasco de lubricante hacia abajo donde Draco puede alcanzarlo, arqueando la espalda para abrirse tanto como pueda con los muslos atrapados.

Draco lo prepara fuerte y rápido, separándose mientras jadea, bombeando sus dedos bruscamente, curvándolos para provocar su próstata. -Me disculpo ahora por lo poco que voy a durar-, dice, retirando su mano y apoyándose en la parte trasera de Harry, las pollas deslizándose juntas mientras Draco lo folla bajo sus bolas, sujetándose a su cintura con una mano y usando la otra para acariciar arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral.

-¡Sí, Merlín, entra!-.

Harry se agarra fuertemente al borde del colchón mientras Draco lo abre. Está mojado y resbaladizo, y Draco se desliza todo el camino de un solo empujón, maldiciendo mientras lo hace.

-¡Joder! Se siente bien. Joder, Harry-.

Harry ya no está, apenas registra lo que Draco está diciendo. Toda su existencia se ha reducido al punto de conexión. Él está siendo llenado por Draco; completado, poseído. La mano de Draco se cierra alrededor de su pene goteando, resbaladiza por el lubricante, y Harry la folla con cada embestida, llegando al clímax y estrellándose. Se viene, jadeando y casi sollozando, se siente tan bien, tan perfecto. Había extrañado tener sexo más de lo que se había dado cuenta, los sonidos, las sensaciones de otro cuerpo caliente y sudoroso, de someterse a las lujurias de otro hombre. Pero la forma en que se siente ahora, como si su mente estuviera en su cuerpo, la sensación fijándose más que en solo su cabeza; es lo que ha estado buscando toda su vida y ni siquiera duró ni un minuto.

Draco detiene sus caderas mientras Harry sale su orgasmo y luego la voz de Draco está allí. -No puedo esperar-.

Harry solloza, empujando hacia las caderas de Draco. -¡Tómame!-.

Presiona la cara contra el colchón, cubierto por el cuerpo de Draco que se amolda a su espalda, lo abraza con fuerza, con los labios apretados contra su cuello y hombros, sacudiéndose y follando implacablemente su agujero. Es todo lo que Harry puede hacer para volver la cabeza y recordar respirar. Nunca se ha sometido tan completamente en su vida, con las piernas atrapadas, el cuerpo completamente dominado, pero la forma en que Draco lo sostiene, como si fuera precioso, querido, hace que sea fácil soltarse.

Las embestidas de Draco se vuelven más rápidas, más erráticas. El aire está lleno con los suaves gruñidos de Draco y el chirrido de los resortes de la cama, rebotando hasta que Harry está en el borde del colchón. Draco se viene gimiendo, sollozando, riendo, llenando a Harry hasta llegar al punto en que Harry puede sentir el semen deslizarse entre sus muslos, prácticamente puede saborearlo en el aire.

Se quedan quietos; el peso muerto de Draco encima de él lo calienta, lo hace sentir seguro. Él no está listo para moverse, no está listo para enfrentar la verdad de lo que acaban de hacer, no quiere volver a los ataques verbales y las peleas infantiles.

-Ven aquí-, Draco murmura contra su mejilla y se aleja, arrastrando a Harry con él.

Harry fluye con él, deja que Draco lo guíe desde el lugar húmedo hacia las almohadas donde se encuentran uno al lado del otro, recuperando el aliento.

Draco desliza su brazo detrás del cuello de Harry, acurrucándose alrededor del cuerpo de Harry y mirándolo a la cara, retorcido de costado.

-Quiero decirte algo-, dice.

Harry asiente, esperando.

-Antes de volver a lo que es habitual entre nosotros, quiero decir algo que sonará cursi y patético, pero es sincero-.

Harry asiente de nuevo, suspirando mientras Draco desliza su mano hacia el pene de Harry, acaricia sus testículos y desliza sus dedos en el desastre debajo de ellos.

Harry patea sus piernas, quitándose finalmente su bañador, separando aún más sus piernas para que los dedos de Draco puedan jugar con su agujero. Él sigue mirando a Draco a los ojos, su excitación volviendo a crecer, pero tratando de mantenerse presente el tiempo lo suficiente para escuchar lo que Draco necesita decir.

-Creo que ese fue el polvo más rápido que he tenido, incluso más rápido que cuando perdí la virginidad-, comienza Draco, y el rostro de Harry se enrojece de calor, pero no está seguro si es vergüenza por haberse venido tan rápido o por los dedos en su culo -Pero también fue el mejor-, dice Draco, con los ojos claros y sin ningún atisbo de broma. Está hablando en serio. -También lo sentiste, sé que lo hiciste. Lo que quiero decir, Harry, es que quiero mucho más. Quiero mucho más de ti, y no quiero compartirte con ningún otro hombre-.

Él empuja sus dedos más profundamente, encontrando la próstata de Harry y acariciándola suavemente. Harry gime. Las palabras de Draco, su tono, sus jodidos dedos, lo tocan como un violín. Él se ha vendido por completo.

-Quiero dormir contigo por la noche-, dice Draco y cepilla sus labios ligeramente contra los de Harry. -Quiero vivir contigo y criar a Teddy y Scorpius contigo-, mueve su pulgar hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el perineo de Harry, los dedos todavía le hacen cosquillas dentro de su cuerpo. -Quiero todo eso, y quiero tu culo, tu polla, todo tu maldito cuerpo. Quiero que me tengas a mí también-.

Las palabras parecen fallarle después de eso. Cierra los ojos, todavía estimulando a Harry, pero su rostro está tenso como si esperara que Harry le dijera que no.

-Draco-, dice Harry. Su pene está lleno y duro otra vez, inclinándose hacia su ombligo.

Draco abre los ojos otra vez y están mojados. Harry sonríe. -Yo también quiero eso-, dice, y tira de la cara de Draco para besarlo de nuevo, manos explorando el cuerpo de Draco, su espalda, su cintura. Es como un sueño, pero Harry no va a quejarse.

~ * ~

Los ojos de Harry están cansados, las palabras de su libro se difuminan juntas. Bosteza y cierra el libro, mira hacia donde Draco y Scorpius duermen profundamente a su lado. Su corazón se hincha, mientras el pecho desnudo de Draco se eleva y cae con su suave respiración al mismo tiempo con los suaves ronquidos de Scorpius, que ahora tiene dos años, donde se ha quedado dormido con el trasero al aire entre ellos.

Harry revuelve el suave cabello rubio-casi-blanco de Scorpius y luego coloca su libro y sus anteojos sobre la mesita de noche y apaga la lámpara.

Cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose caer en la sensación de hundimiento antes de que el sueño se lo lleve, las orejas de Harry se animan con el sonido de las tablas del piso del pasillo afuera de la puerta abierta de la habitación. Se levanta apoyándose en los codos observando en la oscuridad, los ojos ajustándose, mientras Teddy aparece en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Teddy?-, Harry llama suavemente, y Teddy entra arrastrando los pies en la habitación, parándose al lado de la cama de Harry.

-No puedo dormir-, dice Teddy, haciendo una pausa, nervioso.

Harry tira sus mantas hacia atrás y le ofrece el espacio junto a él, deslizándose un poco más cerca de Scorpius para hacer espacio. -Vamos, entra, habla conmigo-.

Teddy duda un momento y Harry prácticamente puede verlo discutir consigo mismo acerca de que es demasiado viejo para meterse en la cama con Harry.

-Tengo casi treinta años y duermo mejor cuando no estoy solo-, dice.

La cara de Teddy se relaja y se sienta en la cama junto a Harry, mientras que Harry tira de las mantas hasta el pecho.

-Mmm, no quiero ser una calabaza-, murmura Draco, y se da vuelta mientras duerme.

Teddy y Harry se miran por un momento y ahogan la risa. -Ni una palabra sobre esto por la mañana-, advierte Harry, luego guiña un ojo. -Se lo diremos después de que haya tomado su café-.

-Sólo no le digas a mis amigos que todavía duermo contigo a veces-, dice Teddy, volteándose y cerrando los ojos. Él bosteza.

Harry se tranquiliza y cierra los ojos, riéndose. -Nunca haría algo como eso-.

Está justo donde quiere estar. Antes de que Draco entrara en su vida, Harry pensaba que lo tenía todo, pero ahora que son pareja y crían a los niños juntos, se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-Gracias-, susurra Harry en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Sólo por ser tú. Me ayudaste a resolver las cosas y quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso. Tus padres también lo estarían-.

Teddy se queda callado un momento antes de responder. -De ti también, Harry. Tus padres también estarían orgullosos de ti-.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
